Talk:Night ∞ Series/@comment-24975464-20140922025809
Let's have a big read-up so NO MORE QUESTIONS, only theories, make them freely: First of all, Bad End Night is sang as the play, it shows not likely the "trap" but as the play itself, the failure brings all of them into Crazy Night, which they try to escape from the Infinite Night, but fails, leading to Twilight End Night, now, it's a different play, here, Miku already realizes the problem of the play and try to fix it right after the big party, but, unluckly, the other actors make the mistake of oppening a fake letter that contains a fake script, making they fail once more, last chance happens, but only the actors got trapped, if you see well in the book, only the 7 actors are shown in the page, meaning that they got trapped for playing the play wrong, and Miku get free from making it right! How you say? Let's read bether Twilight End Night, they say once more about the clock hand and ask if "it is to killing time?" and later, Miku says "And the letter? Is this the right way"? She finds in the coffin another her, another Miku from any of the other nights and find the letter and use correctly the clock hands, not for killing, but for oppening, there're a kind of gizmo to open letters that looks like a clock hand, she reads the endROLL, discover how to end the night and run into the direction of the players but...another letter is there and they think that one is the endROLL, they put it withouth reading, in panic to the perfect night, to the curse end, to the True End, they fail when the blank page recives baD and are killed in the last chance of ending the night, Miku, in the other way, escapes from playing it right. Now, the Big One; Ever Lasting Night; the start shows a new play and the Miku that escaped, she warns everyone about the play and, as a form of brutalitty (god knows why), is killed, that's why they say "put the true inside the coffin", this Miku is the True End, as the play must go on, they need a new lead, and another Miku enter the play as a subistitute to the dead Miku (which now resides in the coffin of the Infinite Night), she plays happily until, yearing for this happy moment in the eternal line of time until...she drops the god damnit clock hand into the ground and imortalizing this mistake in the time itself, failing completly the play and sending everyone to the Infinite Night were they make Bad End Night and Crazy End Night once again, when she realizes about the endROLL, its supposed to start the last chance, Twilight End Night, but she accidently hears the plan of revival of the first Miku in order to play it correctly, the play will now be played by not 8, but 9 people, and this encore will be made by the 7 actors, sacrificing her in order to bring the first lead back to life on more, correcting the mistake of killing the first. She's then tamed by the lead role of a mad girl, knowing about the plan of betray, she realizes "Well, wanna know something? F*ck you wall, want me dead, have it!", runs into the coffin room, picks up the blank page that would screw up the night if she hasn't heard the plan, and in the first tentative on suicide, cut her arm (the part, i dunno the name, also, sorry for typos, not american, or english speaker, still learning, peace), as the blood revealed the true plot, as they also say "the perfect plot twist", the betray, they are actualy following up the play as it want to the cast to betray her, she comits suicide in order to send everyone to the reality they want, which she ironicly calls "unwanted reality" because they sure aren't making nothing to get there *winks* *winks*, with her death, the subistitute can't change roles with the leader (the shadow that watches everything), the night is now completly done, withouth the main start, the show can't go on, the show will have to stop, the last chance was given, everyone dies. True End! God bless your mortal (or imortal?) soul if you read it and Smash that imaginary Like Button if you enjoyed/approved/whatever.